Poison of love
by Kafira-chan
Summary: After an away mission Bones is poisoned leading Kirk to finally realize his feelings for his best friend. (short and kinda rough)


Captain James T. Kirk, better known as Jim, made his way to the medical bay of the USS Starship Enterprise. He had just returned from an away-mission exploring a planet with the CMO Leonard McCoy, Sulu, the horticulturists, and Chekov. It was because of the away-mission that he was on his way to the medical bay for a checkup, regulation and all. He had of course put it off until the last possible moment. If he waited any longer he knew Bones would be hunting him down and forcefully dragging him to the medical bay.

As Kirk entered the medical bay he knew something was wrong. The staff was rushing around in a slight panic and Bones was nowhere in sight. Kirk felt his stomach knot in fear. Bones was always around and he would have been waiting for Kirk to arrive. The fact that he was not there meant trouble. Kirk just didn't know how much.

Kirk grabbed the nearest nurse. "Where is Bone?! McCoy, where is he?!" The nurse looked at him slightly scared before pointing.

"Biobed near Nurse Chapel." The nurse answered and escaped while Kirk was looking in the direction of Nurse Chapel. He didn't see Bones working anywhere near the biobed and his stomach turned as he approached the bed to see Bones lying in the bed, not moving.

"Nurse Chapel, What happened to Bones?" Kirk asked, his voice quiet.

The nurse looked at Bone's prone form with a worried look before looking at her captain. "He picked up something on the planet. He refused to get a check-up until you got one. We are trying to figure out what it is that is infecting him." She paused and looked over at the captain with a thoughtful look. "You haven't been decontaminated yet. Maybe we could use that to figure out what the infection is. Is that okay with you Captain?" Kirk of course nodded. He would do anything to help Bones.

As soon as he nodded he was sat down on a Biobed next to the one Bones was in and started taking tissue samples, blood samples, and running all types of tests. Kirk started panicking when Bones went into a seizure. He looked at Nurse Chapel, eyes full of fear for his best friend. She of course was back beside Bones, strapping him down to keep him from hurting himself.

Kirk got up and ran to Bones' bed, grabbing his hand and gripping it with fear. He couldn't loose Bones. Bones was his best friend and Kirk would be lost without him. Kirk stared in shock at Bones, realizing at that moment that he was in love with his best friend. He realized that he had always been in love with Bones since the very beginning.

It was with that realization and the realization that Bones could die from whatever he picked up from the away mission that Kirk started whispering pleas into his ear, tears falling from his eyes. "Please Bones. You gotta get better. I can't survive without you. You need to come back to me Bones." Kirk ignored the bustling of the MO's around him. All he cared about was Bones' eyes opening which they weren't.

Once the seizure finally stopped the majority of the MO's left the area to go back to finding the cure for their CMO. Kirk stayed by Bones' side, stroking his hand gently. He wasn't sure how long he sat there waiting for his best friend to wake up but finally Nurse Chapel came back into the main room with a shot which she quickly administered to Bones.

"That should counteract the effects of the poisons in his system. You are clear Captain. We checked you for poison while searching for the antidote. You had some on your skin but it didn't seem to affect you." Nurse Chapel said before walking away. Kirk didn't get the chance to say thank you before she left.

The antidote took a moment to kick in but once it did it worked quickly. Bones finally opened his eyes, much to Kirk's relief. As soon as Bones' eyes met Kirk's relief flooded both of them. Kirk couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips against Bones'.

Bones' eyes opened wide in shock before closing as he kissed back. Kirk kept the kiss gentle and short before pulling away to look at his best friends face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Bones. You gave me a heart attack. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He kissed Bones again. "I love you Bones. I can't lose you."

Bones looked at Kirk with a small smile. "I love you to Jim. Now you know how I feel all the time Kid." With that Bones pulled Kirk in for another kiss.


End file.
